


A Sonnet for Hallownest

by October_sky



Category: Hollow Knight (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Other, Poetry, yes i know its not in the proper meter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-26 20:43:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16688521
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/October_sky/pseuds/October_sky





	A Sonnet for Hallownest

Pale corpse, upon paler throne,  
Thy grandest kingdom overthrown  
Not by nail, but by age,  
Doomed by fate to slow decay

O! To build a kingdom of bug and beast,  
As they could never dream, but now  
In wilds beyond they speak your name  
With reverence and regret

So now behind this seal we lay  
But through the stagways and the caverns  
The cry reaches out, there is another  
There is hope! There is light!

This, ghost, is the decision you have made  
Will you let hallownest burn, or fade?


End file.
